rosrpfandomcom-20200213-history
NPC's (Good)
Npc Information Here you will find the NPCS which are considered as 'Good.'. Think villagers, the old noble you have to escort, and shop owners etc. The idea is to make this list as big and interactive as possible, so if you have any ideas for a new NPC on the good side, message your idea to Heki and he can upload it to here. For each NPC, there will be a small-medium sized paragraph describing him/her as well as their personality/behaviour/abilities in a summarized version. This summary is there as a tool to help roleplayers properly play these NPCs. It's fine if you RP an NPC yourself, as long as you stick to the description. If major events happen to an NPC, message/invite Heki or another higher ranked person, then they'll see to updating the NPC description with the major events that've happened. Sometimes NPCs will be roleplayed by people other than yourselves, in which case you can't control what the NPC does unless it's agreed on by the person RPing it. NPC 'Good' Biographies Name: Takeshi Wang Occupation: Taijutsu Instructor/ "Real Estate" seller. Gender: Male Appearance: He is a rather old man, aged 55. He is 5'10 and weighs 150 pounds, he is rather wrinkly, and always looks in a dissaproving fashion. He is always grumpy looking, never showing a smile. His appearances changes day to day, but he usually wears Kimono's, with bandages strapped to his hand. General info: As a great Taijutsu specialist, Takeshi spends time training the people of Konoha for a profit in order to keep his way of life. His experience in battle causes him to be rather harsh, and a cold individual sometimes, but he cares for Konoha. He sticks to the old way of living, him having the utmost respect for elders and such, and believes he should recieve the same treatment. He is a strict individual as well, a perfectionist. Special: He is a great fighter with hand to hand combat, most-likely the best in the village. He has a slight, secret love for money, but he can be bribed with a spar or two as well, because of his enjoyment to fit. Just because he is an elder, doesn't mean he does not know how to throw down. He is known as The Black Beast of Konoha. ---- Name: Obitike Imono ((Ren Imono Wife Obina Imono Daughter Obe Imono Son)) Occupation: Ramen Shop Owner "Quick Noodle Express" Appearance: Black Hair color, black eyes, six feet tall, one hundred and thirty pounds in weight, He is an old man with a wrinkled face, Aged 64, him having a usual happy expression. His wife is 65, shorter, around 5 feet 4 inches, loving old women. Their daughter is 30, strong-willed, strong-hearted, loving, and caring individual. Their son is 5'11, he has his father's features, simply a lot younger, his age being 24. General info: Obitike is a warm person, opening up to the village of Konoha with his warm cooking and his warm heart. It is a family business, him, his wife, and his daughter and son, all working under the same roof. All four of them together are bunch of happy people, together, they are a strong hearted family. Special: His noodles are said to warm any depressed heart, as well as, provide an extra chakra boost for those who eat it. His noodles provide Ninja with a sense of strength that no one could possibly take away from them, him being a rather great symbol in Konoha. Him and his family are great with secrets too. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Yamato Ingishi Occupation: Kenjutsu Instructor, Weapon Shop owner "Yamato's Hashing Harbor." Appearance: Blonde haired guy, with one eye patch covering his right eye. He is rather tall, him being 6' foot five, with a rather long great sword on his back. His face is full of hair, his left red eye seeming to glow sometimes even in the dark. He is a burly fellow who's muscles seemed to wrip out of his T-shirt, his standard ninja pants sometimes being too tight. He is older, in his forty's and such. General Info: Yamato is an old-time war hero, his missions proving his great background. Now-a-days he's a slop whom doesn't care much for anything that's going on, only the fact that he wants his beer. So he goies out every night to drink, him being thrown out if he is able to be stopped during one of his drunken fits. Special: Yamato's weapons are the utmost and the most standard Ninja Equipment. He's also able to upgrade weapontry for a price. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Gengoku Miyobushi Occupation: Bar Owner "Thirsty Gen's." Appearance: Brown haired, green eyes, and at the height of Six foot five inches, as well as weighing two hundred and thirty four pounds. A man, being in his near forties, is always seen wiping down, or tending to his bar. His workmen are nameless, them being shady big individuals themselves. He has an eyepatch on hos left eye with a few scars onto his face. He has a tattoo on his neck with a snake, seeming to wrap around his neck as if it wishes to choke him. General Info: Gengoku rarely speaks, him being someone that's rather quiet, especially in his own bar. His workmen simply work, and drink, and are quiet themselves. They always seemed to be mummuring about something, and they seem to be grinning, looking at pretty women whom somtimes into the bar and such. Special: Even though he's rather quiet, doesn't mean he isn't strong, He's thrown out Yamato a couple of times, especially in his drunken fit. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Gato Nadarashi Occupation: Ninjutsu Instructor/ Library Owner "Wise World of Books." Appearance: Old man, around the height of 5 feet, six inches, with white hair and black eyes. He bears a mutache over his upper lip, and he is rather careful in his manner, walking with a cane and such. He usually seen wearing lavish robes in which he takes the time to prepare before leaving from his quarters. General Info: He is a great, wise, elder whom goes and seeks more wisdom on a daily basis. Being nominated for Hokage twice, shows his rather esteemed leadership skills. As a great ninja Konoha legend, he is saught after by many for training, leading him to live a tight schedule. He lives to help out the other citizens in Konoha, a strong Will of Fire. He tends to care for everyone despite their past. He is able to give wise advise, as well as help with anything one may need help on. Special: He is one of the best Ninjutsu instructors in the ninja world, giving advice to anyone whom may need it. Gato sometimes sells scrolls as well, added for training for certain ninjutsu. Gato is profficient in Wind release, Earth release, and Water release. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Aborashi Inke Occupation: Hot Springs Owner, "Relaxation Revolution" Appearance: Thirty-nine year old, black hair, blue eyes. Perfect white teeth, five feet, four inches, usually wearing a suit of some kind, flashy individual. General Info: He is a rather loving, (a tad bit too loving.) He gives the people what they want in his hotsprings for profits and smiles. He is a rather crazy indiviual, really happy sort of guy no matter what happens. He is sometimes slapped because of his "over friendly" behaviour. Special: Aborashi loves hugs, something that can get nearly anyone, anywhere with him. He is hiring for spots to help tend to the spa, him having no family and such to rely on. He pays a fair wage, and the work isn't too hard. _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Date Occupation: Genjutsu Instructor/ Bakery Owner/ Flower Shop Owner "Sweetie Sweets." "Floral World." Appearance: Date is a really short around the height of 5 feet, having a black robe over his head, a stick in which holds himself up. He never shows his face, and always wears the same black robe. He doesn't speak, but he has employees speak for him. They are rather upbeat and blonde, blue eyed, indivudals that seem to be sortof ditsy. General Info: Date never speaks, him being seen is sort of rare as well. Some would think that he is mysterious because of a terrible past, but in truth, no one really knows about his past. No one knows his vies on anything because of how mysterious he is. Special: Some people think that the women he works for are under a Genjutsu. The only reason the people of Konoha address him as Date because of his mail. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Akemi Abotike Occupation: Hotel Owner Appearance: She wears glasses, square shaped. She has purple hair in a bun, and wears heels. Her regulate height would be around 5'3. It would be something that would make her taller, just for the apperance. She usually has her bosoms up and out, showing through her white, dress shirt. She has rather lovely red lipstick, her juicy lips poking out a bit. She usually gives men a condescending look, simply showing that she is better than them to an extent. She is seen always with a notebook and a pencil. Her curves are envious, despite the fact that her body remains wrapped in clothing. General Info: Akemi is a strong woman, her being rather proud and such. Her pride is something that causes her to feel like she's the best to ever walk the earth. Her head is raised high and she is rather quiet for the most part. Men, especially, fear talking to her simply because of the fact that she is so strong willed. Special: Her prices are fair, and include a rather warm breakfast made by her crew. Her crew consist of two fellow members of her family, them having the exact same manner as her. One's hair is short(Aimi), the other is long((Aishi)). They are all triplets. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Fumiko Himetino Occupation: Hospital Worker ((Manager)) Appearance: She is a young woman, beautiful blue eyes, petite body, and long green hair. She wears glasses due to her inability to see very well. She is a rather small woman, her height being at 4'10, despite her age being 27. She is seen blushing a lot, leading her to have a rosy red face most often. Her hair flows down her back as she wears her maid uniform. In adittion to this, her workers, consist of other women, and one male, Though they remain nameless, they all seem to have a various color of hair, and some where glasses as well. General Info: She is loving, hospitable and caring. She is always looking after the well being of others, and usually stresses herself out because of work. Because of her rather beautiful features, she is sometimes harassed by the men of Konoha, despite them being married and such, especially since she is single. Because of her duties to others, she doesn’t think too much of being with another person. Her workers seemed to be treated and act the same way. Special: When severely injured, one is to come to her directly, under her care and such. Due to her rather warm nature, she is great with emotional and physical care, able to help out even the most deadliest of injuries. She also tends to leave aid packs with each visit. ^^ _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Kaori Yuuka Occupation: Perfume Shop Owner Appearance: Short blue hair, white eyes, opened up jacket with see through shirt. Toothpicks are usually seen in her mouth. Flawless face, and skin. 5' 6 in height, curvacious body with rather big breast. She is a young woman, her age being 32. General Info: She is a rather cold female and her nature tends for most to see her as boyish. She used to be a Kunoichi, until her chakra control was messed up because of a certain A-ranked mission. She works with perfumes, despite her boyish nature. She sometmes hangs out in Thirsty Gen's for a nice drink after a long day of work. Special: She uses things called "Aroma Therpy." She sells perfumes that not only smell good, but can get people to feel certain ways because of the scents. It can work as medicine as well as a hidden, destructive force. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Yoko Yokuo, Daisuke Yokuo Occupation: Co-Grocery Shop Owners "Sun Shine Market" Appearance:Yoko- Long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, prestine white teeth, Tanned skin, short skirt, dress shirt, around the age of 19, Athletic build. Daisuke- Older, around the age of 34, blonde hair, blue eyes, strong figure, guardian, muscular build. General Info: Both are the owners of this rather highly esteemed shop. This shop is for citizens around Konoha in order for food to be supplied to all whom need it. With rather cheap cost, these citizens can shop her and have money left over for some type of entertainment. The two workers are rather loving people with bright personailites, always seeming to brighten up Konoha with their prescence. Special: Having and/ or making a homecook meal for someone can make their performance in battle better. Come here to make food for others for special occassions, or simply to have a nice breakfast, lunch, or dinner. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Itsamu Katsumi Occupation: Bank Owner "Konoha's Bank." Appearance: Normally wearing a suit of some kind. He has black hair, and silver eyes, his eyes being rather cold and heartless. He wears the finest of clothes, developed and made by the tailor of the village, in which in truth is his brother. He also wears jewelry made by Yamato, who surprisingly also knows how to make such things. He is rather young, his age being 24, a rather strong, strapping young man, who duevles in the more elegant way of living. He is seen as handsome to most of the women in Konoha, despite his terrible attitude. General Info: Itsamu is a cold hearted, selfish individual who only cares for money. Despite the fact that he has tons of it, he constantly wants more and more. Though threatened by the Kage, he still has a rather high tax on keeping money in the bank, him fully knowing that keeping money on one's person would be rather dangerous. Special: He is a cheap-skate, even though he's overflowing with money. And he doesn't have a soft spot for anyone, it's all about money. No luck with him. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Gyarii Katsumi Occupation: Tailor Shop Owner "Gyarii's Shop." Appearance: He has Purple hair, and usually wears a mask. He wears suits normally, just as his brother. He is a little younger than his brother, but essentially, they look the same for the most part. General Info: He is a rather cold-hearted person as well, him being someone that doesn't care for anyone besides money. Their family doesn't consider the fact that they are family, they simply do everything for money. His materials are rather pricely, but of high quality. Gyarii also can make standard fighting gear, in which he sells to Shinobi. Special: The higher the amount, the more Gyarii can do, simply making his skills shine. Custom gear is acceptable, as well as materials that will help Shinobi in battle. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Makoto Kenzo Occupation: Entertainment Center Owner "Explosionary Shows." Appearance: Tall man, dark skinned, black hair, black comical mustache, usually wearing a suit, and holding a microphone. General Info: Makoto Kenzo is master at finding people with talent. With tons of musicians, as well as actors, and paintors, Makoto's shows are excellent. Makoto is comical, friendly, loving individual whom all can trust. He tends to love children, hence why he is into show business. Special: Come out after a stressful mission to relax here, and take the stress away from things. It'll raise Morale. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Yuzuki Obotushi Occupation: Pet Shop Owner "Pets 4 All!" Appearance: She is a young girl, who is always seen hugging an animal. She is short, glasses, and a rather cute girl over all. She has white hair, and green eyes. General Info: She is a loving vet who loves to be around animals. She has a unique abiliy to talk to household animals. She is seems rather crazy at times, but to be honest, she cares a lot for pets. Special: Come here to be united with a loving pet in which you will share your time with as a Shinobi or a Kunoichi. She sells pet foods and medicine as well. She can operate on animals in there is something seriously wrong. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Kin Kato Age: 8 Appearance: Standing at four foot three and about weighing forty pounds, Kin is rather on the small side for his age. He has black shaggy hair that hangs over a pair of eyes that might be blue or might be green but are so dark that they appear grey. General Info: Kin is an orphan who lives at the orphanage that Hikari helps care for. He has just arrived recently and is very angry and bitter over the loss of his parents who were murdered violently. He wants to become a ninja even though he is from a non-shinobi family. His reasoning is because he wants to be able to protect himself and others. Still, his anger causes him to walk a fine line where it tends to push even the kindest of people away from him. Hikari has taken a special interest in his development and recovery.